


being in love shouldn't be so hard (yet it is)

by cherrybomb_marichat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a girl, Adrienne is so very done, F/M, Gabriel is a... good uncle ig, Human Plagg, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Lots of drinking, Modern Royalty, Nathalie needs a break, Nino and Gabriel are best friends, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Twelfth Night AU, lmao most of theses relationships are platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybomb_marichat/pseuds/cherrybomb_marichat
Summary: In which we are introduced to our characters.....
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: February 2021 - Rewrite a classic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my beta [barkie_boo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkie_boo/pseuds/Barkie_boo%20rel=)!

The Duchess’ Household  
_Chloe,_ the lovesick Duchess of Illyria  
_Sabrina,_ gentlewoman of the Duchess’ court  
_Luka,_ gentleman of the Duchess’ court

Adrien’s Household  
_Adrienne,_ a beautiful young countess in mourning  
_Nathalie,_ Adrienne’s maid  
_Sir Gabriel Agreste, _Adrienne’s fat drunken father  
_Sir Nino, _Sir Gabriel’s silly friend, in love with Adrienne  
_Max,_ Adrienne’s fussy house-manager  
_Rose, _servant of Adrienne  
_Plagg,_ a clown and singer, Adrienne’s jester______

______Strangers in Illyria  
_Marinette,_ a shipwrecked beautiful young lady  
_Kim,_ friend to Marinette  
_Kagami,_ Marinette’s handsome brother  
Alya, a sea captain and friend of Kagami_ _ _ _ _ _

___People of Illyria__  
_Alix and Ivan,_ two officers  
_Tom,__ Priest  
Servants 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the adventure begins...

“Kagami!”

“Marinette”

“I really regret not taking those swimming lessons mother begged us to take!”

“Me too! Let’s hope that the waters calm down!”

“But what if we don’t make it?”

“Then my last words to you are: I’ll love and cherish you forever, sister of mine!”

“I love-” a wave splashed over Marinette, causing her to stop mid-sentence. _My life is over. And I didn’t even get to say my last words._ Marinette thought as she began to sink, deeper and deeper into the blue.

* * *

“Oh! Adrikins!” The Duchess called out to the broken-hearted blonde.

“I told you Chloe, I can’t love you.” Adrienne wiped her tears away. Her brother Felix had just passed and she refused to love anyone else. No one could fill the void in her heart which her brother held.

“At least take this rose.” Chloe pleaded to her. She and Adrienne were made for each other. They would be a perfect pair. They were both blonde, rich and absolutely fabulous.

“That rose is red, which means pure love. I am unable to love you, with my brother, Felix gone. No one can replace him.” Adrienne ran off. It pained her so much to talk about her deceased brother so much, when she knew that she could no longer reach out to call for him.

“Sabrina! Hurry! Give her this rose as an offer of my love! Don’t waste any time!” Chloe ushered. Adrienne needed to know her feelings. It would only be a matter of time before they got married and she had to be sure that Adrienne was claimed. Adrienne was already as beautiful as it was, everyone in France could see that.

“But-” Sabrina began to protest. You can’t force one to love you, was what she wanted to say. Alas, Chloe had a big head and was not open to hearing something that didn’t attain her goals.

“Nonsense! Take it to her!” “Luka! Play that song again! You’re only useful to play music to calm my ever-beating heart. Make yourself useful.” She ordered the musician to play a song that stood for unrequited love. Oh! How it calmed her heart. If Adrienne didn’t return her affections, she might as well get married to music. It was the only thing that kept her sane.

“Chloe, as much as I would never want to disagree with you, as you are never wrong, Adrienne does not wish to court you. Can you not choose to love someone else, who would be thrilled to have your attention?” Luka proposed. Instead of chasing over Adrienne, she could be loving someone much more worthy of her precious time, someone like him.  
“Did I ask for your opinion, music boy? Besides, everyone adores me! No one can resist my spectacular charms.” The Duchess snapped at him. It was rude to speak when not asked to open one’s mouth.

“Of course, Chloe. I don’t know why I even opened my mouth. Please, forgive me” Luka apologized. If he couldn’t win her affections, at least he could gain her forgiveness.

“At least you know your place. You are forgiven.” Chloe said with a strange feeling of sympathy in her heart. Before she had any more time to dwell on this strange feeling, Sabrina was back. Hopefully with good news!

“Chloe!”

“Yes? Do you have any good news?” She urged the girl to speak. She needed to begin to plan the wedding! Oh! Who would wear the suit? The bouquet! So much to plan!

“Adrienne says she can’t love you until her heartache has passed.”

“Oh! Not the answer I was expecting, but it wasn’t a no! If she loves her brother so much, surely her love for me, would be so great!” Chloe thought out loud. She would make amazing wife material. Now what theme would the wedding be?

* * *

“Hey! Wait up!” Marinette called out to the stranger that saved her life. She was so grateful, if it wasn’t for them, surely she would be dead.

“You needed something?” The stranger turned around. The woman didn’t seem so intimidating. She was short, with blue hair and subtle Chinese features. She couldn’t do any harm, right? But thinking for the better, he used a strong, assertive voice, just in case.

“Thanks for saving me!” Marinette said with gratitude.

“Um you're welcome?” That was unexpected. No one ever thanked him. It made him feel all warm inside. Maybe she was a friend and not a foe.

“If I may ask, what country is this?”

“This is France. Why, have you never heard of our amazing country?” To say he was shocked was the understatement of the year. France was famous! It was the country of love! People came from everywhere in hopes of finding ‘true love’ or something. Not that he ever understood the sentiment. Love was a waste of time.

“Oh! Of course I have! This is the country of love, after all! But, pardon me for saying this, it looks a bit dark and bland. Not exactly what I was expecting.” Marinette remarked. When her parents told her and Kagami the stories of France, it seemed to be a bright, colorful and vibrant place. Their parents would never lie, so it seemed realistic if something happened, like a war. But France was a fairly peaceful country.

“Well, you can blame that on Chloe. Ever since Adrienne said she won’t marry her, it got heated.” 

“Oh. That sounds terrible. From what I’ve heard Chloe is destructive when things don’t go her way.” Marinette rolled her eyes. What kind of adult throws a temper tantrum? She might as well grow into a middle-aged woman who has servants do the dirty work for her.

“That’s Chloe for ya.” 

Marinette shook her head. Then she remembered, she didn’t introduce herself; how rude of her! “I never got your name. I’m Marinette!”

“Kim.”

“Nice to meet you Kim! Do you happen to have a place where I can stay? The sun will be setting soon.” Marinette gazed at the sky as it slowly turned cotton-candy pink.

“No. My home is far too small for a beautiful woman, such as you, to stay in.” Kim winked.

“Oh! A charmer I see!” Marinette played along. But if he was telling the truth… she needed a plan. A good one too. “ Can I trust you?”

“I basically saved your life, of course you can.” Kim raised his eyebrow. “Unless you plan on murder I can help you.”

“Alright, so I was thinking maybe I could serve Chloe.” Kim gagged. “No, not like that. I just need to get on her good side.”

Kim snorted. “I doubt she has one.”

“Hush you. Let me speak. If I get on Chloe’s good side, I could become a servant or something and I can stay at the palace.” 

“Oh, that makes sense. You're smart.”

“I know, it’s one of my many talents.” Marinette flipped her hair dramatically, earning a laugh from Kim.

“Come on! Let’s go to the palace.”

* * *

“Say, Nathalie, do you know why my daughter is so sad?” Sir Gabriel staggered into the courtyard, with his drink in hand.

“My word, Gabriel at least come here not drunk.” Nathalie looked at the half-drunk man. “Adrienne is mourning because of the death of her brother, fool. And I thought I told you not to bring your little friend.” she shook her head.

“Who? Sir Nino? He earns a lot of money. What would you be without money?” Gabriel barked. He took another swig of his drink.

“He is a fool, much like you. He encourages your unhealthy drinking habits.” Nathalie wondered why Adrienne hadn’t kicked out the man already, but perhaps her reasoning was because he was her father. She was too kind for her own good at times.

“I have the right to drink as much as I please, Little Miss Maid. Oh, look! Sir Nino is here!” Gabriel mocked the “little miss know-it-all”. Why! He can drink as much as all the beer in France! No one can stop him!

“Gabriel! My man!” Nino called out to his old friend. “Nathalie!” He tried to give her a kiss on the cheek, which she avoided by slapping him on his face.

“You two are idiots. I shall waste no time with you.” Nathalie sniffed and walked out of the courtyard.

“Nino, why the long face?” Gabriel patted the young man on the back. It was unusual for the man to be so down.

“I have no luck in getting Adrienne to fall for my charms. I’ll be taking my leave tomorrow morning. She wants nothing to do with me.” Nino said sadly. It seemed as if Adrienne was immune to his charms and money. Was he not handsome enough?

“Oh, how sad. But at least, drink one last drink with me.” Gabriel sympathized with the boy. This is why he didn’t get married. Women were a waste of time, beer on the other hand would never let you down!

“One drink never hurt.” Nino reluctantly agreed. He took the cup from Gabriel.

“Never did, never will.” Gabriel shook his head eagerly as Nino took one big gulp of the drink.

“Maybe I’ll stay a month more! Adrienne shouldn’t be the cause of my early departure.” Nino exclaimed as the alcohol began to come to his head.

“Splendid! We shall drink to your stay!” and the half-drunk pair skipped out of the courtyard, making fools of themselves, but far too drunk to care.

* * *

“Chloe, there is a servant who wishes to serve for you.” Sabrina informed the blonde.

“Oh! How wonderful. Call them in!” Chloe waved her hand as if to shoo Sabrina off.

“As you wish.” Sabrina went back out to the gate, and found the boy. “Are you Marin?”

“Yes.” ‘Marin’, who was actually Marinette answered.

“Very well, come with me” Sabrina nodded, the boy looked trustworthy, yet you should never trust a book by its cover. She led him to the throne room, where Chloe sat, with her crown placed on her head at an odd angle. She stifled a laugh, no it won’t be wise to call her out.

“And you are?” Chloe raised a perfectly done eyebrow. The boy in front of her had beautiful blue hair, and bluebell blue eyes that you could get lost in. She wondered how easy it would be to fall-

No, you love Adrienne. This handsome stranger is simply….

“Marin, my lady.” Marinette had to keep herself from wincing. All of this acting was tiring.

....hot as hell and respectful.

“You seem trustworthy.” 

“The most trustworthy in the land, my lady.” Marinette bowed. 

“So then you must have heard of my heartache.” Chloe dramatically threw her head back as she put her hand on her heart.

“Yes my lady. It is such a shame that Adrienne hasn’t fallen to your charms.” Ok, that one wasn’t a lie. Chloe was beautiful. Adrienne was a fool to not fall for her amazing looks.

“Ah, I see you have noticed my beauty. Well done, no?” Chloe was flattered that someone finally noticed how beautiful she was. The compliment had managed to make a faint blush appear on her cheeks.

“Yes, my lady. No woman is more magnificent than you.” Now, Marinette was off script. But she couldn’t help herself.

“A flatterer I see.” Chloe attempted to wave off the compliment.

“I speak only the truth.” 

“Now, I need you to go tell the truth of my love to Adrienne.” Chloe quickly changed the subject before she said something ridiculous.

“I’ll try my best, but what shall I do if she doesn’t accept your love?” Marinette asked. It was such a shame, even if she attempted to woo Chloe, she wouldn’t even bother to gaze at her. She obviously had her eyes elsewhere.

“Be loud about it. My love for her is immense, perhaps this money will help you.” Chloe gave the boy a huge sack of money. It wasn’t necessary of course but it felt needed.

“I’ll try my best to romance your lady.” Marinette walked out of the throne room, blowing a kiss to the Duchess and put a hand over her heart. Is this how it feels to be in love?

* * *

“Where have you been, Plagg? Adrienne will punish you for your absence” Nathalie scolded the supposed clown. 

“No need to be so uptight Nat. Live a little.” Plagg tried to swing his arm over Nathalie’s shoulders, but she dodged, not wanting to touch the ridiculous man.

“I have no interest in ‘living a little’, I’m already alive enough. Oh! Look, Adrienne has arrived.” Nathalie said with relief evident on her face.

“Princess” Plagg bowed.

“Take the fool away.” Adrienne said unamused by his antics.

“Oh so! Boys! Take the princess away!” Plagg called out to an imaginary audience.

“Plagg, has your camembert gotten to your head?” 

“You said take the fool away; if anything all this mourning is making you lose your common sense! Not that you had any in the first place.” Plagg stated. Adrienne was being over-dramatic. Seriously, what happened to life?

“How dare you! No one can replace my brother!” Adrienne cried, enraged that he would say such a thing.

“Allow me to prove you a fool.” Plagg challenged.

“Can you really?” Adrienne said in spite of herself.

“You underestimate me. Why do you cry?” 

“Fool, have I not told you; my brother is dead.” Adrienne rolled her eyes. Wasn’t it obvious?

“Fair lady, I think he is in Hell.” 

“His soul is in Heaven, fool.”

“Aha! For you are more the fool! Why mourn for someone who is in Heaven!” 

“I can’t believe you find him amusing.” Max spoke up, who was watching Plagg’s antics from afar.

“You have no sense of humour. For this fool has one.” Adrienne smiled slightly and patted Plagg’s head.

“Adrienne! There is a gentleman who wishes to speak with you.” Nathalie ran to Adrienne, who had a faint smile on her face. Oh, so maybe that clown wasn’t so worthless after all.

“Max, I no longer have interest in your presence. Nathaile, if it is someone from Chloe tell them I am sick.” Adrienne shooed away the fussy man. She was in a good mood, and no one could ruin it for her.

“Of course.” Nathalie nodded.

“Father.” Adrienne shook her head at her drunken father.

“Adrienne! I hear you are uptight! Live life will you?” Gabriel raised his cup of beer.

“Father, I don’t need to be told how to live my life, thank you very much.” Adrienne huffed. She was 17 for goodness sake! She would be an adult next year, and she is already the lady of the house.

“Oh well! Don’t come calling to me when you figure that there’s more to life than acting like a prissy countess.” Gabriel staggered off. Everyone took things so seriously these days.

“Plagg, please go make sure my father is alright. I don’t want to deal with any drama” Adrienne was tired of babysitting her father, he really needed to find a hobby, besides drinking so much. Maybe live in a butterfly sanctuary or something.

“For your father is mad, but the fool shall look over the madman!” Plagg skipped away to take care of the man.

“Adrienne, the boy at the door is quite persistent. I told him that you were sick and resting, but he still wishes to see you. What do I say to him?” Max came rushing in.

“I thought I told you I don’t wish to see you. Either way, how old does he look?” Adrienne was annoyed by the fact that he didn’t listen to her.

“Not old enough for a grown man, nor too young for a boy.” 

“Enough with your smart-people talk, can’t you just say ‘he looks like a young adult!’” Adrienne yelled, frustrated. She needed a break.

“My apolo-”

“No need, go call the boy.”

“Of course my lady.” Max scurried out of the gardens.

“Nathalie, give me my veil.”

“Good day fair lady.” Marinette walked into the gardens, only to see a woman with a veil as dark as night.

“Good day.” Adrienne curtly nodded. She really wanted to get this over with, for she was tired and a headache was beginning to form.

“I wish to speak with the lady of the house.” Marinette decided to get straight to the point; the less time she spent here the better.

“I’ll answer for her.”

“Most radiant, carefree and dreamy… excuse me, but I wish to say this to the lady herself.” Marinette cut herself off short. Something wasn’t adding up.

“Where do you come from?” Adrienne avoided the question.

“I can’t say much from what I know, but that isn’t included in my speech.” 

“Are you a comedian?” Adrienne asked, slightly amused.

“No. Are you the lady of the house?”

“I am.”

“Oh, then I shall continue. But it concerns you, and you alone.”

“Nathalie? Now, good sir, whom are you speaking for?” She shooed off Nathalie. This boy was obviously speaking for someone else.

“The Duchess Chloe.” Marinette put her hand over her heart and swooned dramatically.

“Oh. Do you have anything else to say?” Adrienne observed her nails, already knowing what the message would be “I love you” and other sickening love things. Honestly, all that effort could be put into something much more useful.

“Fair lady, let me see your face.” Marinette said, suddenly feeling bold.

“Ohohoho! Now you are out of context. But you asked, and you shall receive.” Adrienne threw back her veil. Usually she wouldn’t be so vain, but this wasn’t a normal situation, was it?

“A natural beauty I see.” Marinette closely inspected her face. She was jealous; how could someone have such a natural beauty?

“Beauty means nothing.” Adrienne replied returning back to her calm, collected self.

“But at least marry so these beautiful features aren’t wasted.” 

“Oh, no worry. I plan on getting married, I am simply waiting for the perfect person.” Adrienne believed in true love, cheesy, but still. It warmed her heart to think that there is a perfect person waiting for her out there.

“Why not marry Chloe?” Marinette prompted.

“Chloe knows quite well that I do not love her.” Adrienne raised an eyebrow, not at the boy, yet at how ridiculous it was to think that her and Chloe could be romantically involved.

“If I was Chloe, I would find no sense in what you are saying, for my love would be too strong!” Marinette protested.

“Well, you tell me, how would you woo your lover?” Adrienne asked clearly intrigued by his answer.

“I would write poems describing their endless beauty.”

“For what if they aren’t beautiful.” Adrienne interjected.

“Beauty comes from within. I would use roses to display my affection, for as actions speak louder than words. I would flirt, subtlety yet cheeky, but avoiding puns. Puns are not the way to go in romance. Those are simply a waste of time.” 

“You might do much.” Adrienne began to feel a wave of heat on her face. How could one be such a smooth-talker?

“I would. For when one is in love, nothing can interfere.” Marinette put her hand over her heart and sighed.

“Go back to Chloe, for I need to hear no more. Only come back to tell me that she accepted how I can not accept her declaration.”

“I doubt she will take the news well, but I’ll try. Farewell.” Marinette left the courtyard as Adrienne blew her a kiss.

“Oh my! That young man! So charming. I bet he is a gentleman!” Adrienne swooned. It wasn’t everyday you met a charming stranger. “Adrienne, no you cannot fall in love with him” she tried to shake herself out of it. Love only caused heartbreak. “But he uses flowers as a love language! Calm, I’m calm” This was what it felt to be in love, huh, it was odd, yet heartwarming. “Max!” she called for the prissy man.

“Yes, fair lady.” he bowed. He had heard all of Adrienne’s little love-rant, or whatever it was to be called. What did she see in that annoying young man? Flowers? As a declaration of love? Pfft. Ridiculous.

“Go after that ridiculous young man! Tell him I don’t want his disgraceful presence around me!” Adrienne faked anger. Acting class really paid off. 

“On it Adrienne.” Max gratefully nodded, glad to see that Adrienne was coming to her senses. The quicker he could claim Adrienne’s heart, the better.

“Oh! What have I done?” Adrienne cried out after Max left the gardens. “It’s for the best. Falling in love with rather handsome men was not on the schedule.” Adrienne sighed. Love was overrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, what do we have here?

**Author's Note:**

> Starts a new fic while looking at all of their other wips.....


End file.
